


[Podfic] i'll be home for christmas

by Boompowkablam



Series: the streets are full of strangers [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art Welcome, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Hilltop (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam/pseuds/Boompowkablam
Summary: This is a podfic of smilebackward's storyIt actually ends up in the damn treaty. Inked and signed on some fancy parchment paper Enid dug up in an abandoned craft shop somewhere, like they were writing the dang Declaration of Independence.Article 48: Daryl Dixon will spend Christmas in the Alexandria Safe Zone.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Series: the streets are full of strangers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] i'll be home for christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'll be home for christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973656) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



> So I just did this whole series because there was only one more story left. As always hope you enjoy this and its not the worst.

**Text:** [i'll be home for christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973656)

**Author:** [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards)

**Reader:** [BoomPowKablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

**Length:** 9:08

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v0b6ee7xmn4k1qb/06_i%2527ll_be_home_for_christmas.mp3/file)


End file.
